Batman (Post-Crisis)
|-|Base= =Summary= Bruce Wayne was the son of wealthy philanthropists, Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane-Wayne. Young Bruce's life would change when his parents would be gunned down outside of a theater while walking home. Traumatized by the loss, the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, would raise Bruce as he used his family's wealth to travel around the world and acquire everything needed to begin his one-man war on crime across Gotham City. Bruce would be inspired by the horrific image of a bat and become a caped vigilante spreading fear and justice throughout the criminal underbelly of Gotham City as Batman. Powers and Stats Name: Batman, Bruce Wayne Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 35-40 Classification: Human Abilities: Standard Skills: Superhuman capabilities, skilled martial artist, genius intelligence, stealth mastery (regularly disappears on members of the league, even those with senses as powerful as Superman; can disappear even when people are looking at him; can disguise himself as people of different ethnicities or age ranges; regularly bypasses Oracle’s security, which uses air pressure change detection and state of the art systems; Superman can't see his actions), weapon mastery (has mastered all weapons; can easily hit foes at multiple angles and directions in a single throw), hacking (easily hacked into Lexcorp and Darkseid’s Hellspores), extrasensory perception (can sense Chi; can sense the presence of Deadman, who is a invisible spirit), clairvoyance (can see the past, present, and future in his dreams), information analysis (Is a master detective; can visualize entire sequences of events and plots in his head and analyze them in the middle of combat; easily figured out what was really causing disturbances across Earth; saw through the methods Wonder Woman used to fight the Flash), instinctive reaction & precognition (has a sixth sense that allows him to instinctively dodge attacks without knowing about them, warns him of danger, and allows him to easily anticipate the attacks of multiple foes; can predict someone’s movement based on speed and momentum), mind manipulation (can hypnotize people), animal manipulation (knows methods that allow him to subdue animal foes without a fight), bodily control & pressure points (has methods that allow for self-induced comas and nerve attacks, can loosen muscles, slow blood flow, and control his adrenaline), power nullification (knows a spell which negates magic for a hour), sealing (knows magic that allows him to seal someone in a crystal), self-perception manipulation (can manipulate his own perception of time), enhanced senses (disarmed a foe on a shot described by Deathstroke as impossible; smelled a fire in Gotham while he was underground outside the city; smells well enough to identify chemicals; can literally smell emotion; described as having superior vision to Eagles and easily saw Robin spy on him; hears a dying man’s speech while at the top of a building and a alarm from three blocks away), vehicular mastery, magic Standard Loadout: Electricity manipulation with Batsuit and Batarangs (can run up to 200,000 volts through his suit), paralysis inducement with tranquilizer darts, flashbangs, cape and taser gun, ice generation with freeze ray and liquid nitrogen capsule, explosion generation with Batarangs, power nullification (has Cold Iron Fillings to disrupt magic, has powerful anti-fire gas), bodily manipulation (has a chemical that hypersaturates a person and can repair DNA), attack reflection (has pellets which reflect lasers; can reverse electrical attacks; reflect sonic attacks), animal summoning (can summon bats that jam detection), light generation via flashbombs, smoke generation (uses smoke bombs which can mimic his shape and cause pain), string manipulation & homing attack (has a gadget that functions in a similar manner to thread based Omega Beams), possesses various tracking devices, Restraint Pellets, Has Syringe Batarangs to deliver chemicals and toxins, poison generation (Via various poisons and nerve toxins), sound generation via sonic Batarangs and hypersonic attacks, acid generation via acid bombs, magnetism manipulation via magnet Batarangs, heat generation via superheated Batarangs, technology manipulation via EMPs, which can take out thousands of O.M.A.C.S., has a fake circulatory system to deceive foes, camouflage (his suit can camouflage him), illusion creation (can create the illusion of a giant bat), teleportation (has a teleportation device), extrasensory perception (can see in multiple wavelengths with his cowl; can see invisible things), data analysis (his cowl automatically identifies people; has gadgets that can identify radiation and blood), fire generation via firebombs, has a gadget that hides his heartbeat Tech & Prep: Disease & matter manipulation (made a virus that disrupts atoms), corrosion inducement (made a substance that degrades things into liquid), banishment (can send things to the Phantom Zone), power mimicry (claimed he could make a device to replicate the Speed Force), power absorption (can make a device that drains powers), biological manipulation (claimed he could turn Martian Manhunter’s skin flammable), duplication (can make duplicates of the league with the same powers), resurrection (can create a Lazarus Pit), portal creation (can create portals), perception manipulation (placed Wonder Woman in a endless fight), poison manipulation (has herbicides strong enough to affect Swamp Thing), power nullification (claimed he could permanently kill Swamp Thing who agreed that he would be capable of such a feat) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations which would kill an average human; requires extreme circumstances to break his No-Kill Rule; mentally unstable Resistances: Sleep manipulation (was not affected by sleep inducement), pain manipulation (claims pain only motivates him; overcame two years of torture at the hands of Desaad who inflicted on him the pain of this he had tortured before him), fire manipulation (unhindered by fire; survived Etrigan’s hellfire; his suit has internal cooling systems), poison manipulation (is immune to most forms of poison; survived direct injections of crystal meth and heroin), fear manipulation (has gained a immunity to fear toxin; Phobos, the God of Fear, couldn’t put fear in him), electricity manipulation (was only slightly dazed by 10,000 volts of electricity; can insulate his suit from the power of Gotham’s grid and can safely run 200,000 volts through his suit), acid manipulation (tanked acid using his cape), ice manipulation (unharmed by Mr. Freeze’s ice), radiation manipulation (his suit is insulated from radiation), body puppetry & manipulation (somewhat resists the powers of a meta human that controls flesh), perception manipulation (able to act relatively well while affected by hallucinations, even escaping bondage; broke through a illusion with sheer force of will), empathic manipulation (unharmed by Ivy’s pheromones), absorption (Somewhat resists assimilation from Tharok), illusion creation (saw through Circe’s Illusion), mind manipulation (has a backup mind; overpowered a powerful mental entity; broke free of a mental cage; when attempting to break into Batman’s mind, the Synaptic Kid was entrapped within and eventually believed himself to be Bruce Wayne and fell into a coma), sound manipulation via Sonic Dampners, electromagnetic pulses (unaffected by his own EMPs), willpower manipulation (has will comparable to a Green Lantern), possession: (Yurrd couldn’t possess him), telepathy (His mind can’t be read), soul manipulation and deconstruction (broke through this) Aleph: 0 Firepower: Building level (has physically lifted a building to let some monks escape; lifted a large piece of concrete; kicked a concrete pillar apart; broke through reinforced glass so thick that nothing short of a bazooka could put a crack in it while dying from poisonous gas; broke a metal gun in half; punched through a metal floor while on fire; punched a man 20 feet through a metal door), Varies with explosives Durability: Building level (tanked a building exploding on him with little to no injuries; shrugs off numerous small building explosions) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can easily bench-press 1,000 lbs as part of his daily workout routine), possibly Class 5 (Has stated to be able to press 2,500 lbs with his legs. Can easily rip chains apart. Has repeatedly lifted off massive amounts of rubble off of him, and can pull massive steel beams with his grapnel gun. Pushed back a gigantic boulder and a marble statue. Also slowed down a van) Striking Strength: Class MJ Range: Standard melee range, tens to dozens of meters with his various devices. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (regularly dodges automatic fire on multiple occasions; perceives bullets in slow motion; dodged lightning something Stephanie Brown was also capable of) Precision: Very High Intelligence: Genius level (the second most intelligent person on the planet after Lex Luthor; proven to know at least 127 different martial arts styles and has merged them together in order to create new styles; considered one of the greatest martial artists in existence and claims that he has read every book in the world in order to prepare for any eventuality) Equipment: Body armor, batarangs, smoke bombs, flashbangs, gas bombs, radio uplink, batmobile (often armed with missiles and such, sometimes lasers), grappling hook gun, radio trackers, utility belt which contains various gadgets, weapons, devices, and materials Techniques: *'Batarangs:' Boomerangs shaped like his symbol, he can use these to knock guns out of enemies' hands and KO them. There are also varieties, such as exploding batarangs, tracking batarangs, electrocuting batarangs, freezing batarangs, etc. *'Stealth:' Batman is an absolute master of stealth, being capable of disappearing and staying hidden, even from beings with senses as strong as Superman. Batman is also a master of disguise, being capable of disguising himself as people of different races and ages. Batman is known for his ability to be completely unnoticed and unseen through these methods. *'Senses:' Batman has honed his senses to perfection, allowing him to achieve analysis most others cannot. This includes smelling chemical changes and pheromones in order to smell his foe’s emotion, hearing normally unnoticed sounds in Gotham, and seeing things far too far away for a normal eye to see. *'Preparation:' Batman is a master of using resources and time in order to prepare himself for any objective. While Batman is a nearly unrivaled scientific genius, the real danger comes from his ability to predict situations that may arise and plan for nearly any future conflict. Even before a situation shows the possibility of occurring, Batman has likely already planned for it. For example, Batman has planned methods to kill every one of his allies individually should the need arise, prepared a extra mind just in case he needed it, and observed the majority of what can be considered human culture, from song references to obscure shows, in order to be ready for any threat, among many other things. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Atmahn the Night Judge= =Summary= Batman is one of the three pillars of reality alongside Superman and Wonder Woman. Due to that status as a platonic ideal of Truth, Justice and the American Way, the Trinity were incapable of being truly erased from existence and returned as a cosmic deity and universal concept now dubbed Atmahn the Night Judge. Through the powers of the Cosmic Egg, Atmahn watches over the world from the Underworld and has gone to battle against the evil that scourges mortals. However, his godhood status may not last forever. Powers and Stats Name: Batman, Atmahn the Night Judge Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Ancient Classification: Conceptual entity, Trinity God Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, flight, enhanced senses & power deduction, energy manipulation, absorption & projection, regeneration (high; so long as there's Creation Energy, Atmahn can regenerate), spacetime manipulation (shown here), cosmic awareness (mentions another universe from so long ago and so far away), soul manipulation, metaphysical interaction (fought with Krona despite him having been banished from his physical body), immortality (types 1, 2, 4, 5 & 8; exists as a universal concept that sustains reality; will regenerate so long as there's Creation Energy), darkness manipulation, void manipulation (personifies the void), aura generation, self-sustenance (types 1, 2 & 3), astral projection (shown here), power bestowal, acausality, abstract existence, avatar creation (shown here and here), teleportation (shown here), healing (restored a world they nearly destroyed; their very presence causes the world to revert back to normal; with a wave of his hand, Kellel, his equal, stabilized a Chaos Rift that was tearing reality apart; undid Tomorrow Woman's existence erasure something that would have happened if they left), quantum manipulation (Creation Energy affects reality on a fundamental level down to the superstring vibrations and further), history manipulation (rewrote the history of the universe to reflect their lives in another universe), life & death manipulation (the presence of the Trinity causes plant and animal life to return to normal; rules the Underworld; managed to revive Enigma with an avatar), concept manipulation, interdimensional travel (traveled from Krona's new universe to New Earth and Earth-3), size & shapeshifting (able to shrink and grow back), incorporeality (shown here), command inducement (commanded the Void Hound and others to do as he ordered with his powers) and possible banishment (mentions potentially banishing Krona out of reality; may have banished him to another realityafter defeating him) Weaknesses: Requires the Cosmic Egg to remain empowered; lost his memory when the Trinity rewrote the timeline in another reality though he promptly got his memories back after Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson and others heard his legend Resistances: Reality warping, energy manipulation, time manipulation, existence erasure, causality manipulation Aleph: 0 Firepower: Universe level+ (fought Future Krona with the help of Kellel and Dinanna; same Future Krona that easily defeated his past self that tanked the Big Bang and remade the universe in his image; embodies a universal concept) Durability: Universe level+ (fought with Future Krona) Lifting Strength: Class Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class Universal+ (punches are able to harm Future Krona) Range: Universal+, potentially multiversal (may have sent Krona to another universe after draining him of his energy; displayed awareness of another reality; effects on New Earth take root in Earth-3; New Earth is the keystone to the multiverse) Speed: Immeasurable (fought with Future Krona who became the universe itself; exists purely as a concept that sustains reality) Stamina: Infinite Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient Equipment: Cosmic Egg Techniques: '''None notable '''Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:DC Comics